Fliqpy
by Timelines
Summary: Jamás pensó que llegarían a discutir por su pareja. Jamás pensó que ella tendría pareja. Jamás pensó que "ese" psicópata sería su pareja. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Tiró la rosa desde la altura del rascacielos. — ¿Por qué él? [Drabble]


**Disclaimer:** **Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, si no a Mondo Media. Lo único mío es la historia y nada más. Lo hago sin fines de lucro, algo de una fan para fans. La imagen tampoco me pertenece, dehecho, ninguna imagen que ponga de portada me pertenecerá, realmente, me ahorro la molestia de escribir eso en cada fic, one-shot o drabble xD**

 **Sin más que decir, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Summary:**

Jamás pensó que llegarían a discutir por su pareja. Jamás pensó que ella tendría pareja. Jamás pensó que "ese" psicópata sería su pareja. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

Tiró la rosa desde la altura del rascacielos.— ¿Por qué él?

* * *

 **-Fliqpy-**

 **Navajas**

— ¿Crees que él me da un _dulce beso_ antes de ir a dormir? ¿Qué dice palabras _llenas de amor_? ¿O que me trata _amable y cuidadoso_ al momento de intimidar? ¡NO! ¡No lo hace!

— F-Fla…

— ¡Cállate! ¡Sí yo no me quejo y es mi pareja, ¿de qué privilegio gozas tú que puedes criticarlo?! ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!

— Y-yo… Él… ¡Es un mounstro!

— ¡Él es cualquier cosa, menos un mounstro! ¡Será mejor que cierres esa boca tuya, _Splendont_!

— Pe-pe...

— ¡Además! ¡A pesar de todo lo amo! ¡Aun con las heridas y vendas que conlleva, y ni tu ni nadie me separará de él! —Se giró y salió de la casa, con un portazo que resonó por toda la habitación.

Se escucharon unos aplausos sarcásticos al fondo de la casa, como un eco. Unos pasos pesados comenzaron a acercarse al pelirrojo.

— _Veo que tuviste mucho éxito_. —Acarició el filo de su navaja de caza, la que siempre llevaba atada al cinturón.

— ¿Qué hiciste? ¿La amenazaste para que dijera eso, eh?

— _Cree lo que quieras._ —Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, jugando con la navaja.

— Sabes que no puedo morir, o al menos no apuñalado, ¿cierto?

— _Eso no quita el dolor que sentirás si esto llega a tu cuello, ¿cierto?_ —Sacó una granada de su chamarra, guardando la navaja.— _¿Qué relación tienes tu con ella?_

— Amigos, ya te lo dije. —Dirigió su mirada a la granada. Él no era tan estúpido como Splendid.

— _Ajá, y por eso no me quieres en su vida, ¿quieres que crea eso?_

— Tu le haces daño,… mucho.

— _Ella sabe que intento controlarme, además, ¿qué tienes tú que ver en todo esto, eh? ¿un amor no correspondido,_ Splendont _?_ —Se burló y una macabra carcajada salió de su garganta, pero esto no aterró al mencionado como a cualquiera haría.— _Te evitaré problemas y me iré tras ella, bueno, Flippy lo hará, sé que eres importante para ella, no me hagas ir por kriptonita, ¿te parece?_

Sus manos se hicieron puños, frunció el ceño.— Me parece, _mounstro_. —Esto último lo susurró, de manera que Fliqpy no lo escuchara.

Las pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse lo suficiente, el color dorado comenzó a esfumarse y pasar a verde. Se llevó una mano a la sien, mientras que con la otra se retiraba la gorra, _¿dónde estaba? ¡Fliqpy! Ese maldito._ Miró a ambos lados, esta no era su casa, era demasiado roja para serlo. Se giró y miró a un pelirrojo cabizbajo.

— ¿Splendont? ¿Dónde-dónde estoy?

Splendont sólo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no entendía como ese peliverde confundido era el mismo que lo había amenazado hace unos segundos. Sus ojos verdes transmitían la más pura confusión, sin parecer que antes expedían muerte y miedo a quien lo mirara.

— En mi casa. —Le dio la espalda.— Ve tras _ella_. —El chico pareció comprender y salió disparado de la casa, Splendont solo escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

* * *

Suspiró con los ojos cerrados. El aire acariciaba su rostro y sus cabellos rojos, la rosa roja en su mano comenzaba a herirle. Espinas. Esa rosa estaba llena de espinas, obstáculos para poder ser sostenida y aspirar ese delicioso y suave aroma. _Como ella_. Él siempre usaba guantes, guantes negros. Ahora mismo su mano derecha estaba desnuda y sostenía la flor con rudeza, la sangre corría por su mano derramando algunas gotas.

— Hermosa.

Llevó la flor a la altura de su nariz, oliendo su dulce fragancia, importándole poco que la sangre fuera manchando el tallo verde y convirtiéndolo en un rojo carmín algo oscuro. La noche pintaba tranquila, ningún robo, ninguna muerte ni nada parecido.

Tiró la rosa desde la altura del rascacielos.— _¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no fui yo?_

Finalmente alzó vuelo, hasta perderse en la negrura de la espesa noche. Su corazón estaba rojo de dolor, estaba herido. Triste. Estaba muy triste, él se supone debería ser feliz porque ella lo era, pero no, él era un jodido egoísta y la quería para él y nada más que él. Ahora eso no importaba, no ahora. _Porque ella lo había escogido a él, a ellos._

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** **No saben como me dolió escribir esto, en especial porque Splendont es realmente mi personaje favorito ¿irónico, no? Escribo más de Flippy y Flaky que de él y cuando lo hago, solo es para que sufra. ¡Por Din! Me siento tan mal. Un detalle, escribí "mounstro" en lugar de "monstro" adrede, siempre he creído firmemente que ortográficamente se escucha mejor el primero, es algo muy mío xD, lo siento por eso.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Sí te gustó, deja un review y si no, me gustaría saber por qué.**


End file.
